pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Camille Martin (poet)
Camille Martin (born 1956) is a Canadian poet and collage artist born in the United States. Life Youth and education Martin was born in El Dorado, Arkansas, in 1956 and spent most of her childhood in Lafayette, Louisiana. In 1980 she earned a Master of Music in Piano Performance and Literature from the Eastman School of Music. In 1996 she received a Master of Fine Arts in Poetry from the University of New Orleans. Her thesis, a collection of poems entitled at peril, passed with distinction. In 2003 she earned a Ph.D. in English from Louisiana State University. Career After residing in New Orleans for 14 years, in 2005 she moved to Toronto,League of Canadian Poets following Hurricane Katrina.Poetics List Archive From 2006 to 2010, she taught literature and writing at Ryerson University,Ryerson University, Department of English Faculty where she served as an editor for the literary journal White Wall, co-curated the poetry reading series Live Poets Society, and hosted a monthly edition of the literary program In Other Words on CKLN-FM.CKLN, In Other Words Martin is the author of full-length poetry collections Looms (2012), Sonnets (2010),Sonnets, Shearsman Books. Web, April 5, 2012. Codes of Public SleepBookThug (2007), and Sesame Kiosk (2001). She has also published poetry chapbooks If Leaf, Then Arpeggio, Rogue Embryo, Magnus Loop, and Plastic Heaven. Her poetry is widely published in journals in the United States, Canada, Australia, and the United Kingdom, and has been translated into Spanish and German. Martin is also co-editor and co-translator with John P. Clark of''Anarchy, Geography, Modernity: The radical social thought of Elisée Reclus'' (2004)Lexington Books Catalog and A Voyage to New Orleans: Anarchist impressions of the old south (1999, 2004).Google Books Martin regularly writes essays about poetry and the visual arts at her blog, Rogue Embryo. She also maintains a website, CamilleMartin.ca, about her poetry and collage. Recognition Her Ph.D. dissertation, Radical Dialectics in the Experimental Poetry of Berssenbrugge, Hejinian, Harryman, Weiner, and Scalapino,LSU Dissertations won the Lewis P. Simpson Distinguished Dissertation Award. She has received grants for poetry from the Louisiana Division of the Arts, the Canada Council for the Arts, the Ontario Arts Council, the Toronto Arts Council, and the League of Canadian Poets. Publications Poetry *''Wings and Alarms''. New Orleans, LA: Real Bind Press, 1992. * Plastic Heaven. New Orleans, LA: Single-author issue of Fell Swoop, 1996. x * Rogue Embryo. New Orleans, LA: Lavender Ink, 1999. x * Magnus Loop. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 1999. * Sesame Kiosk. Bedford, MA: Potes & Poets Press, 2001. * Codes of Public Sleep. Toronto: BookThug, 2007. * Sonnets. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2010. * If Leaf, Then Arpeggio. Maxville, ON: above/ground press, 2011. * Looms. Bristol, UK: Shearsman Books, 2012. *''Sugar Beach''. Ottawa: above / ground press, 2014. Translated * A Voyage to New Orleans: Anarchist Impressions of the Old South (co-translator and co-editor, with John P. Clark). Warner, NH: Glad Day Books, 1999, 2004. * The Radical Social Thought of Elisée Reclus (co-translator and co-editor, with John P. Clark). Lanham, JD: Lexington Books, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Camille Martin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 23, 2015. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Camille Martin 2 poems at the Rusty Toque * Six Sonnets * Camille Martin @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Audio / video *Camille Martin at YouTube ;Books *Camille Martin: Sonnets at Shearsman Books *Camille Martin at Amazon.com ;About * Camille Martin Official website * Rogue Embryo, Camille Martin Official weblog * Collage: An interview with Camille Martin (.PDF) Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:American expatriate writers in Canada Category:American poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Eastman School of Music alumni Category:Writers from Louisiana Category:Louisiana State University alumni Category:Ryerson University faculty Category:University of New Orleans alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:Canadian women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets